Red Tears Fall From Scarred Arms
by lovelikewinter54
Summary: The title is very emo I know it's supposed to be. Anyways This story contains or will contain some SasuNaru yaoi. You have been warned! This follows my first oc enjoy!
1. The Way to the Past

Their bodies lay before her barley recognizable, only by their clothes could she decipher their identities. She opened her moth to scream but no sounds came out, has she stared at a faceless man raising a kunai at her, ready to take her life. She screamed sitting up in her mat. She looked around her gold eyes filled with terror. The nightmare was over, she lay back down while the sun's rays caressed her face lulling her into a feeling of comfort. Stretching arching her back off the mat she slept on before throwing off the covers. "Time to wake up Naomi today is your day off." She said to herself. She stood up stretching one last time before walking groggily to the kitchen. Grabbing a skillet, a couple of eggs, and sausages to start breakfast for one. "I got one hell of a walk ahead of to get to Kohona. " she said cracking the eggs into the skillet, she then grabbed a knife and cut the sausages into octopi throwing them into a clear space in the pan. Reaching back into the refrigerator grabbing the carton of orange juice. After her breakfast she took a shower got dressed and lit some incense for her adoptive parents. "I miss you guys, I promise when I get back I'll visit your graves with some fresh flowers." With that in the air she left hoping that today would bring her answers and a reunion.

When she finally reached the gate to Kohona it was noon and the street traffic was shit. People walking every which way mothers dragging their children, boys waiting outside pervy shops for a chance to sneak in and take peaks at dirty magazines. Naomi smiled this was her hometown which she had not seen since she was seven and the faceless man in her nightmares killed her family. Her goal was to reach the Hokage's office something she couldn't do on the ground. So she took the obvious direction and went on the rooftops to the red and white building.

"Stop! What business do you have with the Hokage?" one of the Jounin guarding the building demanded.

"I'm from the Land Hidden in Time I have personal business with the Hokage please let me through." Naomi pleaded with Jounin whom she had been arguing with for over an hour. She pulled out her head band showing it to him hoping this would finally convince him to let her pass. " I must talking to her about the transportation of some equipment she ordered, you've already made me late has it is." He looked closely at the head band then at her before grunting and moving aside for her to pass. "Thank you." She took off running to the main office avoiding people and saying 'sorry' to those who tried to avoid her and end up blocking her. When she finally made it she was tired but excited to finally be where she wanted to be. Her hands shaking violently has she opened the door .

"Hello there," a woman sitting at the desk said her brown eyes staring at Naomi, which to her made her even more nervous then she was before.

"H-h-h-h-hello" she stammered noticing the woman's over powering bust which made her self-conscious. 'How could anyone be that big and not be dying from back problems?'

"Did you come for something? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" the woman said in a sarcastic tone that snapped Naomi back to what she came to do.

"Yes I came to ask you if anyone survived the Uchiha massacre, and if anyone did where I might find them?" Naomi said hoping that someone had someone she new even if she didn't like them . A part of her hoped it was the one she had been betrothed to before he was one of her best friends.

"As a matter of fact someone did survive his name is Sasuke Uchiha his whereabouts are currently unknown due to the fact he is on a day off." The woman said her eyes surveying Naomi thoroughly like the girl had just agreed to committing one of the worst crimes in the world. "Why do you ask is there some sort of motive you have by gaining this information?" the woman said challenging the young the girl to say no.

"Yes me and my family lived in the Uchiha district and I was wondering if anyone else had survived." Naomi said bowing her head a little in shame for not being dead with her family.

"How were you overlooked? He killed everyone except Sasuke the only person they couldn't find was the Nozuka girl… No way you're her aren't you?" The woman said shocked standing up staring at the girl with a dumbfound look. Naomi nodded blushing a little no one else in her village new of her origin. The woman sat back down "So how did you survive that night if you are who you claim to be." The woman said skeptically.

"I was in the park meeting someone when it happened and when I got back." Naomi chocked up on her words crying falling to the floor blaming herself. "I wasn't there when I should've been, they died and I wasn't there to be with them for their final moments. They probably tried to fight back because they thought I was asleep in my room when they could've ran. We weren't Uchiha's like the rest." The tears poured from her eyes in rivers. The woman felt a tinge of pity for the orphan. She walked to the girl dropping to the floor and embracing the girl. She hushed her and sent her off to find the Uchiha who held the key to her past.

**Hey this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Please review for another chapter!**


	2. The Pieces start to Come Together

"That was so hard Kakashi~ sensei is over working us, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed walking his fellow teammates. '_**It's the anniversary today, I still wonder where she ran off to.' **_ This was the day his best friend and fellow prankster disappeared. They were seven that night when she ran off into the darkness after they had made their plans.

"Zip it dobe." The young annoyed Uchiha said. Today was the day Itachi betrayed the whole clan and murdered them all. _**'I need to get home already walking with these two is just annoying.' **_ He was planning on visiting his parent's graves and he didn't want to have to walk with a fan girl and a fox with ADHD.

"What'd you say teme?" Naruto snapped standing in Sasuke's way. _**'Does he think he's some ray of freaking sunshine to be around? Cause he isn't he's the exact opposite! He's a rain cloud on a sunny day! So why I am I so attracted to him? Every since that damn kiss he's just been so… sexy. WAIT! Bad Naruto Sasuke is many things but sexy is not one of them!' **_ He screamed at himself mentally while Sasuke pushed passed him. He stood there sorting out his thoughts while Sasuke and Sakura walked ahead.

"Naruto?" a voice came from behind him. The voice had to be an imitation no way in hell was Naomi behind him. She disappeared six years ago. Shakily he turned around to see the long banged obsidian haired golden eyed girl from his childhood.

"N-n-n-Naomi?" Naruto stuttered remembering the day she left Kohona. They looked eye to eye and now like everyone else she looked down at him. She embraced him deeply crying into his shoulder. He squeezed her in his arms inhaling the distinct scent of white lilies. Tearing up rivers flowed from his eyes. Those years from her were complete hell. He was alone again and he didn't even know why she had left.

"I'm so sorry I left Naruto" she choked out through fierce tears. "I saw my parents dead and I got scared so I ran and I didn't even think about going to you I'm so sorry Naruto." She sobbed ashamed of herself for running like she did. _**'She found her parents dead? No wonder she ran, I would've to I wouldn't have thought of her either.' **_

"It's ok Naomi I don't blame you at all." Giving her another squeeze, she was his friend and his first love. Naomi hugged Naruto harder he had forgiven her when he had no reason to. She didn't want to ruin this reunion with him but she had to find Sasuke.

"Naruto do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is? It's important that I find him." Naomi said breaking the hug, looking Naruto in the eyes . "Please Naruto if you know please tell me__ if you know." She said pleading with him through her eyes. The desperation in her voice made it clear to Naruto that she was serious and not just crushing on him like every other girl.

"He's probably half way to his house by now if we hurry we can make it to his house before him." Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the teme's house.

"That dobe thinking he could stand in front of me and then stand there like a dobe." Sasuke mumbled to himself Sakura had already left her own way. Today was days were all he wanted to do was train so he could destroy Itachi. When he finally reached home and shut the door behind him he heard a noise like someone moving around. Holding a kunai he approached the living room where the noise had come from. He flicked on the light and saw a girl standing before him. At first he thought it was a fan girl that'd stalked him home until he saw who she was. "Naomi? Are you really here?" he asked lowering the kunai starring at the girl in pure bewilderment.

"Yes Sasuke it's me." She said her gold eyes staring into Sasuke's with sympathy and questions.

"I thought you died when no one could find your body we all figured he'd destroyed it completely, where have you been?" he asked dropping the kunai completely grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"I ran away I was so scared, Sasuke who killed everyone?" she asked grabbing Sasuke's hands. Like Naruto she'd been good friends with him even though the circumstances would've made it the complete opposite.

"Itachi killed them." Sasuke said darkly gripping the girl's hands knowing she'd collapse. Has he expected she did, falling to her knees feeling like someone had just stabbed her leaving her there to gasp for air.

"No Itachi he wouldn't he wasn't like that not at all, please Sasuke tell me you're lying!" she sobbed has Sasuke kneeled in front of her embracing her.

"I know you and him were betrothed and you fell for him, but it's the truth." He said squeezing her, he'd been jealous of Itachi to have her hand in a future marriage. Sasuke looked down at her hand and noticed little white scars on her wrists. "What the hell is this?" he asked pulling the hand closer for obseveration. The second he realized what they were a fire lit in his belly. "You cut yourself didn't you." Naomi wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I cried red tears from my arms and that left scars." She whispered.


	3. One is Silver and the Other's Gold

Sasuke's anger started to boil in his stomach _**'H**_**ow could she do this to herself?'** he thought glaring at the scars.

"You have every right to be mad at me Sasuke so if you hate me I don't blame you I hate myself to." She said tears stinging her eyes. Sasuke lifted her head up so that obsidian met gold and their lips drew closer until.

"Teme! Don't kiss her!" Naruto shouted jumping out of the hallway. Sasuke's surprise was quickly replaced with anger turning to glare at Naruto.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked his voice dripping with poison. Naruto stepped forward toward his teammate. Glaring back there was no way in hell he was letting him kiss anyone other than him. Wait shit he'd done I again claiming possession over Sasuke. He was here for Naomi his long lost best friend and first love. _**'She's mine and there's nothing he can do for her that I can't.'**_ they thought while Naomi sat there in the intensity. She was nearly choking in it.

"Stop both of you!" She said jumping in between them shooting menacing glares at both of them. She allowed some of her chakra to seep from her body giving it a menacing aura. Making the boys flinch. She could take them both down with two fingers. "I missed you both so much so please don't fight." She pleaded making pools of guilt form in their bellies. She had just found out her beloved killed her family and the place she grew up. Who were they to fight and make her cry? The intensity died and the boys had a silent agreement with their eyes that they'd fight later when she was asleep.

"I'm sorry Naomi we didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke said grabbing her hand.

"It's Kyaaah!" she screamed has thunder flashed making her jump. The lights flashed have more thunder came and lighting flashed lighting the room temporarily. Sasuke grabbed her remembering back when she first developed the fear of thunder. That day when she went missing scary everyone to death. He hugged her tightly Naruto pressed his palms against her ears. He knew of the fear she had for thunder it was how they met. She was crying a bush during a thunder storm when Naruto found her and stayed with her all night. They stayed like that for an hour until the storm passed. Naruto's and Naomi's stomachs growled making them laugh.

"I guess saving pretty girls from angry storms make a person real hungry." Naruto said receiving a glare from Sasuke.

"Yeah guess so. Hey Sasuke if you want I'll cook for you guys." She said one of her hands tugging on her ear lobe clicking her heels together. Sasuke's face was priceless! Bright red all the way to his ears, he turned his head avoiding her gaze.

"Go ahead." He said. While she smiled pecking his cheek before walking off to the kitchen to start dinner.

"So teme must be nice to have so many pretty girls after you." Naruto stated dryly glaring at him.

"'Hn it's not my fault you smell like a sewer." Sasuke sniffed ignoring Naruto's insults. _**'He's such a dobe. I don't have those kinds of feelings for Naomi. I used to but know all I can think about is Naruto.' **_ Naruto fumed until Naomi came out carrying steaming plates filled with stir fry and rice. "Here let me help you before you hurt yourself."

"I got it Sasuke don't worry." Naomi said placing the plates down on the table in the dining room. "So come and eat I made some tea to." She said has the two boys wrestled for the seat where the decided Naomi would sit. Neither knowing that both didn't want the other sitting next to the girl and wooing while being wooed by the bewitching girl. When they heard the cups clinking together softly announcing her presence would be upon them soon Naruto took it has an opportunity and sat in the seat firmly planting him there. Sasuke was about to throw him to the far end of the room when she walked in. Sasuke walked to his seat watching Naruto sit there in confidence before smirking moving the place setting for the girl at the other end of the table directly across from her. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I figured we might as well sit in proper arrangements with a child on one side while the mature adults sit on either side." Sasuke said smiling at the girl has a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"Are you sure you're not referring to the adults as the parents are you?" she said sitting the new spot while Sasuke walked to his seat smirking at the girl while Naruto shot glares at him. _**'How can he just flirt with her so shamelessly? How can she allow him to? Does this mean since Itachi is gone Sasuke is the next to be betrothed to her? No I won't allow it Sasuke is mine Naomi can't have him neither can anyone else!' **_ Naruto thought smirking has an evil plan unraveled before him.

"Here Naomi since you made dinner I'll pour the team." He said grabbing the cups and kettle setting a cup in front of Naomi before lifting the kettle to pour.

"Oi dobe don't spill any." Sasuke growled Naruto snapped his head up purposely jerking his hand mid pour to splash on the table near the edge. The water rolled off landing right in Naomi's lap she stood up grabbing the edges of her shirt tugging it away from her. Sasuke was up and standing beside them in a heartbeat glaring at Naruto. "Dobe you did that to her on purpose!" he accused.

"No I didn't you distracted me and I accidently spilt it on her." Naruto lied he felt bad about hurting her but he couldn't let her have Sasuke.

"It's ok Sasuke can I borrow some clothes?" Naomi asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah my room's up the stairs first door on the right." Sasuke said turning to her. She smiled and nodded walking out the dining room stopping in the door way.

"Don't kill each other I'll be right back." She said before continuing to Sasuke's room. When Sasuke heard the door shut he turned to Naruto his anger growing until he looked at Naruto's sky blue eyes. Naruto looked guilty but that's not what stopped his rage. In Naruto's eyes he could see jealously know instantly who he envied. _**'Oh god Sasuke hates me know no doubt about it.'**_

"So Naruto you're jealous of Naomi, what a pleasant surprise." Sasuke smirked the blond snapping out of his thoughts of pity and into ones of denial.

"I'm not _jealous _of Naomi it was an accident." He said defensively. Sasuke chuckled placing his hand on Naruto's cheek walking closer to the boy. Naruto froze at Sasuke's movements. Leaning forward has Sasuke's lips drew closer to his closing the gap between them. Sasuke's breathe tickled Naruto's lip closing the gap his lips pressing softly against Naruto's. Naruto didn't know how to process what was going on. He liked Sasuke, but he liked Naomi to. He closed his eyes leaning into Sasuke's lips. He was lying to himself he didn't like Sasuke he loved him. Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip asking for entrance that Naruto happily granted. Tongues wrestled in Naruto's mouth Sasuke winning dominating Naruto's mouth rubbing his tongue against Naruto's making the younger boy moan. His pants feeling tight against his growing erection. Sasuke rubbed his knee against Naruto's groin. Making the boy moan louder into the kiss. He squirmed against Sasuke's knee. Sasuke broke the kiss placing his lips on Naruto's neck kissing down to his neck where he bit down grinding harder on Naruto. The smaller boy yelped his hips starting to thrust his hips into Sasuke's clothed pelvis. The two boys continued on like that the rest of the night getting hot and heavy in Sasuke's dining room neither realizing that standing in the door way was Naomi in Sasuke's clothes getting quite a nosebleed has she watched her two friends fuck each other mindlessly on the floor.

The next morning when she woke them up she promised she wouldn't tell a soul has long as they promised to keep her well informed on their relationship. She also announced she was staying in Kohona which ended up into much to Sasuke's protest to get ramen. It seemed like a dream a missing friend back where she belonged and the two in love growing closer and more intimate. Sadly all dreams lead to a nightmare which was exactly where this one was headed.


End file.
